Regenerative Healing Factor
For a gallery of examples for Regenerative Healing Factor, see here. The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Also Called * Accelerated Healing/Regeneration * Cellular Regeneration * Enhanced Healing * Enhanced Healing Factor * Enhanced Regeneration * Epithelial Cell Regeneration * Healing Factor * High Speed Regeneration * Instant Regeneration * Molecular Regeneration * Rapid Cell Regeneration * Regeneration * Regenerative Healing * Spontaneous Regeneration * Superhuman Healing * Superhuman Healing Factor * Superhuman Regeneration * Tissue Regeneration Capabilities The user can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration), some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. Applications * Contaminant Immunity * Disease Immunity * Enhanced Condition * Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality * Limb Reattachment * Limb Regrowth * Limited Self-Sustenance. * Pain Suppression * Regenerative Durability Methods * Biological Manipulation: repair/regenerate one's own damaged cells. * Body Shedding: leave all wounds behind. * Event Negation: negating injuries to "regenerate" wounds. * Infinite Supply: provide oneself with an infinite energy supply to constantly repair damage. * Molecular Manipulation: repair oneself at a molecular level. * Nanite Manipulation: utilize nano-machines to repair bodily damage. * Subatomic Manipulation: repair oneself at a subatomic level. * Telekinesis: induce biological/molecular manipulation via psychic powers. * Temporal Healing: return one's own body to a state before it suffers any damage. * Wound Transferal: transfer sustained damage to another, while healing oneself. Variations * Absorbing Regeneration is a version of Regeneration in which the user absorbs either matter or energy to empower their regeneration process or is able to directly transform matter/energy into their own mass. ** Consumption Healing: repair oneself by eating anything. ** Elemental Regeneration: repair oneself by absorbing elements. ** Organic Regeneration: repair oneself by absorbing living or non-living organic material. * Ample Regeneration, also called Surplus Regeneration or the Hydra Effect is a version of Regeneration in which the user grows back extra of whatever body parts are lost or lethally injured. One with this ability may lose an arm, and grow back two, or the like. ** The user’s body will only grow back two limbs or organs at a time; and the body can subliminally intuit when not to grow back extra parts (so the user doesn’t end up with eight heads or the like, which will actually impair function instead of helping it). * Anatomical Recall is the ability to "re-collect" one's body parts after said parts have been dismembered or removed from the body. This ability makes being dismembered and vaporization impossible, as the body will simply pull itself back together. * Haemopotent Regeneration is the ability to regenerate using blood. * Healing Trance is the ability to undergo a trance, allowing the user’s body to heal without danger. One with this ability may generate an aura of healing energy, a psychic aura which accelerates the healing process, or a defensive aura to prevent further damage. In the first case, the life energy required may be absorbed from outside areas. In the second case, the energy comes from the mind. In the third case, the aura levitates the user and matches any outside force so as to be impenetrable by potentially-harmful outside forces. * Nerve Regeneration, also called Neural Regeneration or Nervous System Regeneration is the ability to regenerate one’s nerves (which usually are incapable of regeneration) and to return them back to their original state after harm. The user could use this ability to resist being stunned, going unconscious, going into shock from intense pain or permanently losing sensation in any part of the body. ** This ability may even grant the user immunity to paralysis, stroke, mental disability or the like, if the entire nervous system can regenerate. * Reforming, also known as Reconstitution, is the power to pull oneself back together after being blown up. Levels of Regeneration Unstable Level (example: Motoharu Tsuchimikado) * Healing may be unreliable, either failing or have a limit on how many times it can be used. * May come at a cost, such as accelerating cellular division and aging to close up the wound. * May require a certain condition to activate regeneration, such as the consumption of blood. * Regeneration may be limited to a certain part of the body, instead of the whole. Basic Level (example: Taisuke Kano) * Minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and light burns heal faster than normal.. * Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss. * Critical wounds such as lost of limbs, damaged nerves, and internal organs cannot be regenerated, as wounds would simply close up faster and lost organs remain lost. * Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be regenerated, resulting in permanent scarring. Expert Level (example: Ulquiorra Cifer) * External wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, may heal at a much more accelerated rate, disregarding of severity. * Cellular and genetic damage is reduced, greatly extending the user's lifespan. * Lost limbs may be regenerated quickly or can be reattached. * Can survive severe blood loss. * Minor damaged internal organs may heal, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal. * Nerves may remain damaged. Advanced Level (example: Creed Diskenth) * Minor to moderate wounds heal near-instantaneously, to the point of as though they never happened. * Lost limbs and internal organs may be completely regenerated. * Damaged nerves can be healed to a certain extent. * Cellular Senescence is completely halted, eternal youth is achieved * Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars. * User can regenerate as long as the head/brain is damaged to no more than a certain level. * Disease Immunity * User is near-completely unaffected by toxin or drugs * Destruction of the head is one of the few sure methods to ensure the user of this level's death. Master Level (example: Madara Uchiha) * Cellular regeneration and rejuvenation would be so powerful, the user would be close to true immortality. * Brain cells and nerves can be completely repaired, to the point of keeping the mind intact. * Decapitation would be pointless as user can regenerate a head, or the head can regenerate a whole new body. * Contaminant Immunity * User is forever in their optimal health and physical prime. * The only way to inflict long term exhaustion and injury on the user is to use attacks faster than the speed of regeneration at a repeated rate. God/Absolute Level (example: Pokey Minch) * User may regenerate completely as long as one cell or even molecule remains intact. * Impossible to exhaust or permanently injure, regardless of attack speed. * Removal of soul or temporal erasure are the only methods of killing the user. Associations * Ash Resurrection * Biological Manipulation * Body Manipulation * Enhanced Durability * Health Manipulation * Resurrection * Self-Sustenance * Shapeshifting Limitations * Instantly lethal attacks are likely un-recoverable. ** Complete Disintegration or Incineration may kill the user permanently. ** Decapitation and distancing of the head away from the body may kill the user, as it prevents the brain from sending signals to the body to regenerate, with the exception of those with Cephalophore or those who can regenerate a whole body via the head. ** Destroy the head and brain for the same reason. * Wounds of extreme depth or those carrying deep emotions may not completely heal, resulting in scars. * Brain cells can be repaired, but if the cerebral cortex (where information, memories, awareness and consciousness are processed) is damaged, unless the user is at least master-level, complex issues may arise: ** Since the information transmittance ceases, it stops telling the body to regenerate, killing the user. ** Even if it does repair, damaged memories may not regenerate, causing the user to have nothing more than primal instincts at best. ** As long as the cerebral cortex remains unharmed, the user is practically immortal, being able to regenerate pretty much from that one portion alone. * If the weapon used stays on the wound, regeneration may be slowed or stopped. * Pain Suppression may not be included. * Some forms of regeneration simply forces cell division to occur faster, rather than repairing/reviving damaged cells, and thus this actually speeds up aging shortening lifespan. * May still be vulnerable to disease. * Depending on injuries, regenerating abilities may change. * May not be able to regenerate internal organs. * Removal of ability may cause the user to age rapidly by the amount that the regeneration had held off all the time. * User is still vulnerable to suffocation or asphixiation if they are dependent on oxygen or a source of respiration. * Users of Healing Factor Nullification can prevent the user from healing. Known Users Comics Video Games Manga/Anime Films TV Series Western Animation * Snare-Oh (Ben 10) * Diamondhead (Ben 10) * Gluto (Ben 10) * Swampfire (Ben 10) * Prometheus (Hercules: the Animated Series) * Tendril (Inhumanoids) * Tech E. Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) * Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Retep (Family Guy) Novels and Literature * Prometheus (Greek Mythology) * Phoenixes (Harry Potter) * Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) * Mitch Baxter (The Young Guardians) * Parker (The Young Guardians) * Mason (The Young Guardians) * Carnifex (Wild Cards) *Shapeshifters (Shadow Falls); heal any wound while transforming *Vampires (Shadow Falls); blood consumption speeds up the healing process *Chameleons (Shadow Falls) *Werewolves (Shadow Falls) *Crawler (Worm) *Lung (Worm) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Regeneration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Healing Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Regeneration Category:Common Powers